Talk:Haven's Fate/@comment-70.164.250.74-20180209191654/@comment-25936766-20180302121825
1) ....In what kind of backwards world do you live where a school could not be rebuilt just because their headmaster is dead? That's an extremely idiotic thought. Glynda is there, Port is there, Oobleck is there, just because Ozpin isn't there that doesn't mean they wouldn't rebuilt Beacon. In fact, if you watched the show you would know that the contrary is what is happening: Yang: So, what are you doing here? Oobleck: Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom. Port: Professor Goodwitch is working 'round the clock '''to restore Beacon to its former glory!' But, Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we all need rest from time to time.'' V4E4. Ozpin isn't there but that doesn't mean they will abandon Beacon just like that. ------------------ 1.2) "The war could easily do the job for her". If there's a war (which may or may not help make the show fun to watch again). If there is, then the war would need to reach Mistral itself, the city itself, and happen in or near Haven, for it to get "caught in the blast". And the negativity needs to attract enough Grimm to destroy both sides, since enemies would often make truces during the Great War just to deal with them. But at the end of the day, it's all unnecesary. The only difference such a scenario would make is that she wouldn't need to waste precious time to do it, she can focus on her real plans while the war causes negativity and it attracts Grimm and they do their thing. And at the end of the day, it is also irrelevant, because you were arguing about her destroying Haven now, instead of going after the meddling kids who took the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas thanks to Cinder ruining the original plan. Even though there's no need for that, it gets her nothing in the short term, and doesn't help her that much in the long term. ---------------- 2) Yes, she will destroy the Academies eventually, along with maybe everything else. But not now. Right now, she needs the Relics. Once she gets the divine power to change the world thanks to the Relics, she can move on to destroying everything. In fact, destruction is not even her priority, otherwise she would've gone after the Relic of Destruction. Instead, she went first after Choice and then after Knowledge, which are useful but won't necesarily cause the end of the world. As for who gets the word out? The Mistral Council. They find out that Haven's Headmaster is dead, all their Huntsmen are dead, and Haven was almost destroyed by the WF. That in itself would be surprising and convince them to tighten security. If you then add that Grimm came and destroyed Haven, you think they're gonna keep quiet and not at least ask other Kingdoms for help through any way they can? Haven is closer to Mistral than Beacon was to Vale, it would be more dangerous for them to have Grimm in Haven. ------------- 3) That "greatest threat" is also one of her "greatest potential pawns", whether she coerces them or intimidates them like with Leo. All pawns are temporary for her, they last for as long as they're useful and once they're not she discards them. Doesn't mean she should reduce her options ASAP. Yes, she will destroy the Academies eventually, and the Huntsmen with them. Doesn't need to be done right away, while they can still help her get the Relics. You kinda suck at strategy, you know that?